


Stiles' Secret

by PrincessEve



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Scott, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles, Stiles and Derek are brothers, Stiles and Derek are mates, even if they are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessEve/pseuds/PrincessEve
Summary: Stiles is a Hale and when he finds out there is a Alpha killing people, he goes and tries to get help from a newly bitten werewolf, the daughter of his enemy, and his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~Stiles' Secret

 **Stiles is a Hale and when he finds out there is a Alpha killing people, he goes and tries to get help from a newly bitten werewolf, the daughter of his enemy, and his brother.**  
_Past_  
Present  
**Dreams/Nightmares**

My name's Stiles Stilinski, but that's not what my name was six years ago. I was adopted by the Sheriff after my family died in the Hale fire six years ago. My family has, or had, a secret that nobody knew, but that's what we liked.

_It was the day of a full moon and Laura and Cora, my sisters, Derek, my brother, and I were in school when we were called into the principle's office. At first I thought maybe Derek got into trouble again, but when we got to the office, we saw Sheriff Stilinski there. That's when I started feeling nauseous. I knew from just seeing him standing by the principle's desk that something was wrong and that something made me think another something had me guessing right._

_"Take a seat, children," the Sheriff said._

_Laura and Derek sat in the first two chairs and I sat with Cora in the other._

_"Did something happen at the house?" I asked getting right to the problem._

_The Sheriff sighed. "I'm sorry, but the house was burned down."_

_We gasped. "Are there any survivors?" Laura asked._

_The Sheriff shook his head. "No survivors. Your Uncle Peter is in comatose with half his face burned. He's in the Beacon Hills Memorial right now. We don't know how long he'll take to heal, but I'm afraid that you four will need to be taken into another family or the child services."_

_"Wha? You can't split us up. We're all we have left of our family. If you split us apart, we might never see each other. We need to stick together."_

_I wrapped my arms around Cora when she started to cry. I had looked at my other two siblings and saw that they were trying not to cry either. I, however, was the only one who didn't shed any tears for I was trying to be brave for them. I knew it had to be hunters that killed- no murdered- our family._

_Cora wiped the tears away. "What are you going to do with us now?"_

_"You can choose. Go to other families, child services, or stay together. If you choose to stay together, then I'm afraid the youngest Hale has to stay here."_

_I let my mouth fall open and the others gasped._

_Laura came and held me. "You can't be serious. As the eldest Hale, I can't allow you to take Stiles from us. Derek and I will take care of them. We will not allow anyone to take anymore family from us especially our baby brother."_

_"I'm sorry but its protocol."_

_Leave my family? How could I leave rest of my family? Will I be able to see them again? I didn't want to leave them but I also don't want to Beacon Hills either. Who will take me in? Who would want a kid that gets into trouble all the time? All these questions running through my head and I started panicking. I couldn't breathe._

_I couldn't hear what anybody was saying until I felt a pair of strong arms around me pulling me closer. I felt a chest moving behind me and I started to slowly breathe again._

_"That's it Stiles. Just breathe with me. Ok? In and out. In and out," Derek said instructing me._

_I pulled myself even closer to Derek and hid my face into his chest. I didn't want anyone to see me because I had then let the tears quietly fall._

_~Later that day~_

_I must've fallen asleep on Derek earlier because I was now laying on the backseat of Laura's Camaro with my head on Cora's lap._

_I yawned as I sat up. "What happened?"_

_Laura looked up in the rearview mirror. "You had fallen asleep on Derek's lap after your little panic attack, dear brother."_

_I nodded. "What's going to happen to me now?"_

_"The Sheriff said he's taking you in his house till we're able to get permission to take care of you," Derek answered, "but don't worry. We found an apartment couple blocks away. We can come visit you and vice versa. Sheriff already said we can."_

_I sighed in relief. "That's good. I don't really think I could live without you guys in my life."_

_Few minutes later, Laura had parked outside the Sheriff's house. It seems like the Sheriff is working on the Hale Fire. We got out of the car and towards the door._

_"Don't worry. Sheriff has a son bout your age. Just don't forget. Keep the secret safe. Don't tell them."_

_"I'm not five anymore, Laura. I know to keep it safe. I can't believe Cora couldn't stay with me. Hope to see you guys soon."_

_We hugged and even nuzzled each other. As soon as we pulled away, they turned back towards the Camaro and waved bye. I watched them pull out and down the road. I turned my attention to the house next and knocked on the door._

_I heard someone coming down the stairs and towards the door. The door opened to a kid with spiky black hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Uh . . . the Sheriff said that he was taking me in and . . . my siblings brought me here. My name's Stiles. Stiles Hale. What's your name?"_

_"You're a Hale?"_

_I nodded._

_"How? My dad said the whole family burned alive."_

_I found my eyes tearing up just on the brim, but I didn't let the tears fall._

_"Uh . . . Never mind what I said. I probably shouldn't have said that. My name's Raven by the way. Do you want to come in?"_

_I wiped my eyes clean of tears before they fall and walked in. Raven led me to the living room and we both sat down._

_"My dad should be home soon. So, who is still alive in your family? Well, besides your siblings."_

_I looked down at the floor. I didn't want to tell him anything because it wasn't his business to ask._

_Raven broke the silence saying, "Do you want anything? Food? Drink?"_

_I shook my head. "No thank you."_

_"Why don't you start by telling me about yourself?"_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six years after the fire had me coping by making food and baking. Raven and dad love it when I cook. At first I didn't feel comfortable calling them family. After I had warmed up to them, I started calling them my brother and dad.

One night when dad had gotten a call from the station, I overheard them saying they found a body in the preserve, but it wasn't a whole body. It was cut in half. After dad had told us he's going into the station and left, I went to Raven.

"Raven, get your keys and let's get Scott. We have a body to find."

I left to get in his Jeep before he said anything. We headed to Scott's house and got out. I went to climb on his roof when the door flew open and fell off the roof. Luckily, the vines caught my foot. The three of us screamed.

Scott demanded, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Since when do you two play baseball?" I asked him.

"I thought you guys were predators"

Raven said, "Genius over there said we have to find a body. Didn't let me say no."

I untangled my foot from the vines and landed on my feet.

"Come on."

I pushed them into the jeep and we went to the preserve. We got out once we had stopped at the edge of the preserve. I grabbed the flashlight and we walked in. We kept walking until I heard the dogs and police.

"Quickly hide!" I said quietly to both of them.

We hid behind a tree but Raven got caught. Scott and I stayed behind the tree as the Sheriff was talking.

"Hold up. That delinquent is my son," Sheriff said. "Son, why are you here and where is your little posse?"

"It's just me dad. Stiles heard you talking bout coming out here and told me to take a look since he couldn't. As for Scott, well, he's just at home."

"Get home then. I'll be sure you get there."

Sheriff and Raven walked away from as well as the deputies and the dogs. I turned around and saw that Scott wasn't there. I started following his scent and ended up in front of a body. I then noticed that the girl looked vaguely familiar. Before I could remember where I've seen her, I heard howling and then Scott screaming. I ran to him but was too late. There was nobody there. I ran back home.

~Next day

Raven and I got out of the Jeep and saw Scott getting off of his bike. We walked up to him.

"Ok, man. Let's see it."

Scott looked at us. "What?"

I sighed. "The bite, man. Let's see it."

Scott lifted his shirt up and we saw the bandaged up bite on his side.

"It'll heal by the end of the day."

Scott and Raven cocked their head. "How do you know that?"

I inhaled. "I'll tell you later. Come on. Time for Coach's class."

~After school. At lacrosse practice.

I get stuck on the bench while Scott plays. It's no big deal, really, but sometimes I think I could be a bit jealous of him. While I see Scott trying to block everyone from making a goal, I sensed Derek watching from the woods. I looked over and saw him wave at me. I smiled at that.

I turned back towards Scott to only come to see him on the verge to shift. I ran to him and sensed Raven coming. The three of us ran back to the locker room and shove Scott in there.

"Get away from me!"

"Scott, calm down," I said holding my hands up to show no harm.

Scott shook his head. "Don't want to hurt you, Stiles. Please get away from me."

Scott finally shift and came at me. I dodged him and shifted as well. I grabbed him at his throat and shoved him up at the lockers. I flashed my eyes at him.

"Scott, you have to calm down. Focus on my voice. Breathe in and out. Listen to my heart and slow it to match it."

And at that Scott had calmed down enough for me to release him. I backed away just as Derek showed up.

"Are you ok?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, big bro. Had to show them."

"Showing who you are to other wolves is no big deal. You know that. I'm just relieved that you're ok, Pup."

I blushed at the nickname.

"Mind telling us what this is about?" Raven asked.

"Scott, Raven. This is my big brother Derek. Also I'm a werewolf," I said and my eyes flashed purple.

"Why didn't you tell us, Stiles? Why tell us now?"

I sighed. "This was my secret and a secret isn't meant to tell anyone who wasn't supernatural. As for the eyes if you're wondering, I'm an omega. Omega has two maybe three meanings. One being a lone wolf, but those have gold or blue eyes.

"Two being the weakest members. Meaning those are either the pack's bitches or those who get beat up. Three is rare for someone to be this kind of omega. They have special skills they can use. Eyes are either purple or green. Purple is rarer than green. I, for one, have the purple eyes and the third option.

"I have special skills but these aren't limited to what green eyed omegas have. Purple eyed omegas have different uses for magic. Mainly the four main elements and then sub-elements. I'll tell you more later. Now, let's go to the Hale house for Derek to train Scott."

As soon as I finished talking, I saw Scott and Raven wide eyed and mouths open. I went and picked Raven up while Derek picked Scott up and we were off to the burnt down house.


End file.
